


Dearden Chronicles

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Prequel to BIRDS OF PREY, MERLYN'S REDEMPTION and LEAGUE OF SHADOWS. What happened to Earth-2 Malcolm Merlyn and Earth-2 Thea Queen before coming to Earth-1? What was their relationship with the Queens and Laurel Lance before Robert and Oliver disappeared and before Laurel became Black Siren? And what sent both Mia and Malcolm into the darkness and changed them both forever?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-2 Malcolm finds out that this world is darker than it seems as he finds out his friend had some dangerous enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> This is an idea I got from reading some Green Arrow comic books and re-watching some video game walkthroughs, such as Watch Dogs, Splinter Cell etc.
> 
> This will be a prequel of Birds of Prey, Merlyn's Redemption and League of Shadows but can be considered a standalone and will be for most part occuring on Earth-2 around Mia Dearden (Earth-2 Thea) and John King (Earth-2 Malcolm)
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**2006, Starling City, Earth-2** _

"Daddy, where are we going?" A girl around eight years old asked as she went down an alley with a young man and a woman and a boy around eighteen years old.

"Well, I think we're gonna go to an amusement park today, what do you think, Tommy?" The man turned to his son.

"Dad, can you let me drive with Mia the autodrome?" The boy asked.

"Of course, Tommy." The man said. "Perhaps this will improve your driving skills, since you'll have your license soon."

Then, in an alley, they happened to encounter a man in leather jacket as he seemed to limp. "Dear God. Malcolm. We need to help him." The mother said before nearing the man in leather jacket. "Are you alright, sir?"

The man suddenly pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Wallet and jewels. Now."

"Easy, son." Malcolm raised his hands. "You don't have to do this."

"I said, wallet and money!" The thief snarled as the girl went behind Tommy, frightened.

"Tommy, I'm scared!"

"Shut up!" The thief glared.

"Calm down." Malcolm said calmly with his hands up as he was reaching for the pocket in his jacket and slowly pulling out a wallet, handing the man a handful of dollar bills. "That's all I have on me. Just take it and go."

"Not until she gives me jewels!" The thief turned to the mother.

"Rebecca, just do as he says." Malcolm told his wife, who reluctantly pulled out her ring and took off her pearl necklace, handing it to the thief. But then a black arrow flied from above, disarming the man of his gun before he was hanging upside down as Mia screamed.

"A bogeyman!"

"Hey, what the hell?!" The man yelled, enraged as Malcolm looked up to see a figure in black hood, holding a bow and on him quiver full of arrows before the figure fired a grapnel arrow and vanished into the night.

* * *

**_Later, Merlyn Manor_ **

"So, a man in black hood with bow and quiver saved your lives?" Hilton asked as he was writing down Malcolm's statement. "Who was he?"

"I honestly don't know." Malcolm said. "But he saved the lives of my family. I think we can be thankful to him."

"I suppose." Hilton sighed. "But still, we don't need vigilantes here in town. If you remember anything else…"

"I'll call you." Malcolm nodded as he shook hand with Hilton. "Thank you, Lucas."

* * *

Mia was in her room, hugging her teddy bear tightly as Malcolm entered, smiling. "Honey, I know it cannot have been easy what happened today but you should turn off the lights."

"I don't want to be in the dark, I'm scared, Daddy." Mia said, crying as Malcolm sat next to her.

"You know, honey, sometimes darkness is a good thing. Like, when you want to go to sleep."

"Why can't I go to sleep with the lights turned on, Daddy?" Mia asked as Malcolm turned off the lamp and through the window shined the moonlight.

"When it's dark, you can't see what's in the dark." Malcolm said. "But in the darkness you can see what's around you much better, especially if you know your surroundings very well in the light."

"But I can't see you, Daddy." Mia said as Malcolm turned off the lights.

"Don't worry, it will be alright." Malcolm said as he walked down the darkened room. "You may not see me but you can hear me. Use your other senses to your advantage and you'll be able to find me. Concentrate and don't be afraid."

Mia tried to look around in the shadows before pointing her finger in the dark. "There you are, Daddy."

"Clever girl." Malcolm said as he turned on the lights. "You see? In the dark there's nothing to be afraid of. You just need to be sure what's there."

* * *

Later, Malcolm went outside before he encountered…

"Robert."

"Malcolm." Robert Queen nodded. "I've heard about the today's incident. Are you alright?"

"Mia is shaken up by what happened today but she will be alright." Malcolm said. "How about Oliver? How is he doing?"

Robert sighed. "Honestly, that Lance girl is a bad influence on him. But I can only try to steer my son in the right direction."

"I see." Malcolm nodded.

"I'm planning a business trip to Shanghai next month and I'm hoping I could bring Ollie with me. Perhaps he could learn something more before he takes his place at Queen Consolidated."

"Well, I wish you good luck, Robert." Malcolm smiled politely.

* * *

_**Sometime later** _

Malcolm was having a business meeting with a colleague of Asian origin before the colleague's phone rang.

"Malcolm, could you please leave me in private? This is a… personal call." The Asian man said as he held his phone.

"Of course, Frank." Malcolm nodded. "Take your time."

He politely left the office and waited outside before he heard shouting. " _You must be out of your mind if you believe I will submit to your conditions! How dare you… do you have any idea, who I am?! Hello?! Hello?!_ "

Malcolm entered, worried as Frank banged the phone on desk and Malcolm noticed the angered look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"I… do not concern yourself with me, Malcolm." Frank assured him. "It was… some… contractor with… unrealistic conditions he wanted from me."

Malcolm nodded before they resumed their meeting.

* * *

A few hours later, Malcolm was leaving before noticing he forgot his briefcase and went up to Frank's office. "Frank, I'm sorry but I left…"

He gasped upon seeing an Asian woman in black hood and a red dragon tattoo on her shoulder slitting Frank's throat and he turned around and tried to run but she was able to catch up with him with inhuman speed as she slammed his head to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Malcolm woke up to see he was in a darkened room as in front of him was the Asian woman talking with someone else, a man around 40 years old before he looked down on the ground to see he was in the middle of carved circle on the floor and there were actually nine circles on the floor, each smaller within the large one as the Asian woman left.

"Well, since Mr. Queen and Mr. Chen turned us down, perhaps you will accept our offer, Mr. Merlyn." The man said as he neared Malcolm.

"Who… who are you? What is this place? Where am I?"

"My name is John King." The man said. "And as for this place… well, I am working on behalf of the Ninth Circle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Family's Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a loss of a friend and disillusioned with helping others, Malcolm tries a different lease on life, not knowing the cost at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_The Ninth Circle_?" Malcolm demanded, confused. "What does that mean?"

"We are the force of change, Mr. Merlyn." King said. "We are the force that moves the world forward from the shadows. We're simply businessmen."

"What businessman threatens someone else and sends an assassin after him?" Malcolm demanded.

"The one that cannot leave any loose ends in case someone says ' _no_ ' to him." King said with no remorse as Malcolm glared. "Perhaps you'll have more common sense than Mr. Chen."

"What do you want from me?" Malcolm asked, not liking where this was going but his instinct of self-preservation had won.

"Join our cause."

"What cause?" Malcolm asked.

"Look around you, Mr. Merlyn." King said as Malcolm tried to get up, surprised that his hands had been cut loose as they approached the window. "People around full of greed, squabbling over money and natural resources, devouring each other and killing each other for scraps. Sooner or later, the world will grow so large, a cleanse will be necessary. The strong will eliminate the weak, until we intervene."

"You're suggesting genocide." Malcolm gapped.

" _Genocide_?" King repeated, offended. "Nothing so brutal. At least not on the scale you might think. It's more of a… culling with surgical precision."

"Still, you're killing innocent people." Malcolm pointed out.

"Is anyone truly innocent, Mr. Merlyn?" King sneered. "Have you forgotten what happened in Gotham to Thomas Wayne and his son?"

Malcolm looked down, remembering Bruce's funeral, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"I offer you to dedicate your cause to make the world a better place. Sacrifice a few to save the many. Can't you see we want to make the world a better place, just as much as your family wants to make the Glades a better place?" King asked.

"At what cost?" Malcolm demanded.

King sighed. "Imagine a village running out of crops for food, children starving and everything on brink of collapse and no one is able to come in time to help and more and more people come, hungry and suffering. What would you do?"

"Seek aid elsewhere." Malcolm automatically replied as King laughed.

"Mr. Merlyn, you are incredibly naïve. The world has finite resources. Sharing them will quickly exhaust them." He pointed out. "It's a simple calculus. To save lives, you need to make sacrifices, life needs to be kept in checked, otherwise it ceases to exist. It needs correcting."

Malcolm tensed at the implication. "You're insane."

"It's a simple calculus, Mr. Merlyn. Nothing more." King said with no remorse.

"I will not be participating in mass murder." Malcolm snapped.

"Look around you, Mr. Merlyn." King pointed out. "Your Starling City is on brink of collapse despite your family's and Mr. Queen's best efforts. Apathy runs around like plague and the likes of you won't do much to help it, despite your pleas."

"I want to make my city a better place." Malcolm said. "But not like this." King sighed. "If you're gonna kill me, might as well make it painless."

"Kill you?" King sneered. "No. In time you'll see our point. You're free to go."

Malcolm blinked surprised but before he could open his mouth, someone put a bag on his head and everything went black.

* * *

**_Merlyn Manor_ **

As Malcolm woke up, he was in bed, next to his wife, who was sleeping peacefully and Malcolm had assumed it was a dream… until he saw on the desk a badge with nine circles, each had a circle within circle, the same symbol was on the floor at the place, where they took him and Malcolm instantly realized it was not a dream and he did his best to forget…

* * *

**_Sometime later, Starling City Docks_ **

"Robert, are you sure you want to go?" Malcolm asked.

"Oliver and I will be fine." Robert assured him as then, Laurel showed up with Tommy as they both went out from the car with a younger girl.

"Ollie?" Mia rushed to Oliver, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to go."

"It's gonna be OK, Speedy." Oliver assured her. "Why you may be a Queen…"

"Remember that you're also Merlyn. And our family is strong." Malcolm knelt to her and did a magic trick as he pulled a coin out of Mia's ear as she giggled.

"If you'll be alone, remember that you're always welcome in our home." Tommy said. "You're as much as my sister as Ollie's."

"See you, Tommy." Oliver hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye, Ollie." Laurel embraced him and kissed him before they went on Queen's Gambit.

* * *

**_Merlyn Manor_ **

"Is Ollie gonna be OK, Tommy?" Mia asked as Tommy was swinging her on seesaw outside the garden.

"You know he can look after himself, Speedy." Tommy assured her.

"I wish you didn't call me that." Mia sneered.

"Come on, it's cute." Laurel said.

Then, they went inside the manor as they saw the news of Queen's Gambit going missing and Malcolm entered and in shock he dropped the mug in his hand as Mia covered her mouth, Laurel broke down in tears and Tommy looked absolutely devastated.

* * *

"Laurel is not coming here anymore, Tommy." Mia said, sad as she sat on the ledge of the stairwell with Tommy.

"I know." Tommy said. "I've been trying to tell her that we need her as much as she needs us but she's not listening."

"I wish Ollie was here with us." Mia said.

"I miss him too, Speedy." Tommy hugged her. "But I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Sometimes later, Malcolm was trying to cope with grief in business endeavors and trying to be there for his family until…

" _The crime rate in Glades is spiking…_ "

"The place is going to crap, is it?" A blonde with glasses gapped as she looked at the news.

"Felicity, bring me some coffee, please."

"Of course, sir." Felicity nodded as she left the office.

Then, he was starting to hear the news about criminality rising in Starling City and terrorist acts across the globe being committed more and more… when someone visited him in the office. A young woman in red dress and dark brown hair.

"Mr. Merlyn."

"May I help you?"

"I have a proposition for you." The woman said. "My name is Miranda Tate. You may have met my associate, John King."

Malcolm paled. "What do you want from me?"

"I was just wondering if you have considered our offer. You've been trying to help the people in Starling City, when no apparent result is achieved." Miranda said. "The same thing is happening all across the world. Why confine yourself to one city with no result, when together with us, you can save the world?"

Malcolm sighed. "I admit, it may have been necessary, what happened with the mugging."

"So, will you join us?" Miranda asked.

* * *

Malcolm entered the circle as in front of him stood John King and around him more people in suits, wearing badges with nine circles.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order, whatever the cost may be?"

"I do." Malcolm nodded.

"And never to share our secrets, nor divulge the true nature of our work, unless you want to bring in more brothers and sisters to join our cause?"

"I do." Malcolm nodded.

"And to do so now until death - whatever the cost?"

"I do."

"Then we welcome you into our fold." Talia al Ghul stepped up. "Welcome into the Ninth Circle, brother Malcolm."

Malcolm nodded as he put up the badge with nine circles. "What happens now?"

"Training." King said as he had in his hands two swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm seeks new purpose as he tries to make the world a better place, until he receives news that change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I miss Ollie." Mia said as Tommy was swinging her.

"Me too, Mia." Tommy assured her, holding her arms. "But I'll always be here for you."

"Why isn't Laurel coming here anymore?" Mia asked as she turned to him.

"I think she's grieving, just as much as we are." Tommy pointed out.

"When is Dad coming back?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. He said he'd let us know." Tommy shrugged.

* * *

_**Gotham City** _

"I'm sorry about Bruce, Thomas." Malcolm gave his condolences to Thomas Wayne as they were at Bruce's grave.

"How could someone do something like that to a child?" Thomas murmured. "It should have been me."

"Don't blame yourself." Malcolm assured him. "How's Martha holding up?"

Thomas sighed. "She… she's had a hard time. We had to get her help in Arkham Asylum."

"My God…" Malcolm whispered. "That bad?"

Thomas nodded.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere_ **

As Malcolm was training with his bow, he kept shooting arrows in between the eyes of target dummies as Miranda approached him. "Is there something on your mind, Mr. Merlyn?"

Malcolm sighed. "Bruce. My friend's son was murdered."

Miranda nodded. "I've read the news. It's a tragedy. But that's why we…"

"I'd like a leave, Miranda." Malcolm said suddenly.

Miranda scowled. "We're not focused on one target, we aim higher, focused on a bigger picture."

"It's my friend's son." Malcolm snapped. "Please."

"Very well." Miranda nodded. "I shall discuss this with Lady Talia."

* * *

Malcolm departed for Gotham City as he and another man beside him were walking down the streets, seeing the poverty reeking through as there were dirtied beggars and homeless people around.

"Poor men…"

"That's why we serve our cause, Malcolm. To make the world a better place." The man said.

"Killing them?" Malcolm asked, uncertain.

"If they cannot accept change." The man nodded. Malcolm seemed uncomfortable at the idea as the man noticed his look. "This is the way humanity moves forward. Only the strongest survive. And the weak can either adapt to the change or perish. Only look at what happened to Europe and you'll see that I'm right."

Malcolm sighed, remembering the War for Independence.

* * *

As they were looking for the murderer, they saw rich men, accompanied by bodyguards and children running around and the bodyguards stayed tense and watchful, not being fooled by children that might have been decoys so that the rich men could be mugged or worse.

But Malcolm was far more vigilant. John King had become a close friend to Malcolm, a mentor. And he was a guide to Malcolm in his quest for revenge.

* * *

As some thieves were gathering around in a small crumbled building, arrows rained down upon them from above as two men in black hoods, wielding bows jumped down from above, shooting down some thieves before Malcolm neared the last living on the ground. "Joe Chill, you have failed this city."

"What do you want?" Chill demanded as Malcolm stepped on his knee and bones cracked, causing Chill to scream out.

"You murdered a little boy in an alley, letting him bleed out in gutter in arms of two parents. Two good people lost the one thing they cherished even more than their whole world. And you must pay for that." Malcolm sneered.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted money. Please…" Chill begged, crying. "Let me go and I'll go straight. I'm begging you, please, just let me walk away."

"Some things you can't walk away from." Malcolm notched an arrow as Chill paled.

"No, no, no, please, no…"

* * *

_**Starling City** _

"Tommy!" Malcolm called out as he entered the manor. "Mia. Where are you?"

"Daddy!" Mia rushed to Malcolm, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Speedy." Malcolm kissed her on her cheek. "How have you been?"

"Malcolm." Rebecca approached Malcolm, kissing him. "We missed you. Moira and I were discussing with Frank the project on restoring the Glades."

"The Undertaking?" Malcolm scowled.

"Mr. Hunt and Mr. Sommers have given generous donations already." Rebecca assured him.

"Where's Tommy?" Malcolm asked.

"In Central City. With Laurel." Rebecca explained. "He's helping her at college. It's good that he's been keeping her straight after the Gambit. And also, Dr. Wells is starting his…"

"Daddy, look, it's Ollie!" Mia pointed at the TV as Malcolm turned up the volume.

" _Robert Queen is alive. The multimillionaire and CEO of Queen Consolidated from Starling City was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago, three years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea, which claimed the Queen's Gambit. Unfortunately, Robert's son, Oliver Jonas Queen was confirmed as deceased…_ "

Malcolm's heart shattered as he found out that his best friend's son was dead and a part of relief went through him, when he found out that Robert was alive… but then, they heard a doorbell as they opened the door to an Afro-American around thirty years old.

"Can I help you?" Malcolm asked as the man showed his badge.

"Detective Andy Diggle. Starling City Police Department. It's about your son, Thomas."

Malcolm blinked. "Tommy, is he alright?"

Andy sighed. "I'm truly very sorry, Mr. Merlyn to be the one to tell you…"

* * *

_**Central City, at the same time** _

"Tommy, you're a savior." Laurel smiled at Tommy as they were looking at the books. "I don't know if I could pass the exams without you."

"It's the least I could do." Tommy assured her. "I'm glad you got yourself straight."

Laurel nodded, looking sad though. "I just wish Ollie was here."

"I miss him too." Tommy assured her. "Mia would want to see you."

"I'll come visit her, I promise." Laurel smiled before they saw the news report on TV about Queen's Gambit and Laurel and Tommy looked hopeful until…

" _Unfortunately, Robert's son, Oliver Jonas Queen was confirmed as deceased…_ "

The words echoed through Laurel's mind like a ghost haunting her as her heart was shattered into pieces. "No." She shook her head. "No." She stepped back, horrified as Tommy approached her and hugged her.

"Laurel, I…"

"Nooooo!" Laurel screamed and in that moment, an energy wave of dark matter surged through the apartment, scattering the furniture into pieces as debris flied around. When the dust settled, Laurel was on the ground and coughing out as she brushed the dirt off her. "Tommy?" She got up, looking around before she saw Tommy lying on debris, with a piece of rebar sticking out of his chest as he trembled.

"Laurel…"

"Tommy…" Laurel neared him slowly as Tommy was closing his eyes, while Laurel held him and her eyes were getting wet as Tommy tilted his head. "Tommy. Please. No. Tommy! It should have been me! Open your eyes, Tommy! Open your eyes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay but I was focused on other stories and I had some work from college to do.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.


	4. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Malcolm deal with death over Tommy in a different way as they unexpectedly meet some familiar faces with more surprises coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"My son… how could this have happened?" Malcolm wiped his tears as Rebecca hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It was Laurel. It was her. She…" Rebecca breathed out. "How could she have…"

"It's not her fault." Malcolm assured her. "It's all Wells' fault."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City** _

"What were you thinking, Harrison?!" Malcolm slammed him to the wall as Wells stood there calmly.

"Easy, Malcolm." Wells said, soothing him.

"My godson's fiancée has become a monster and my son is gone and who knows how many freaks are out there right now, all because of you!" Malcolm snarled.

"And I will live with what happened to Tommy and other people for the rest of my life. But, we can still fix this." Wells said.

"How can you fix what you did?" Malcolm sneered.

"I've created a program, that can detect metahumans." Wells tried to explain. "If you'd only listen to me…"

Malcolm listened patiently.

* * *

_**Later, Merlyn Manor** _

Malcolm was in his office, looking at the device Wells gave him to track metahumans as he was lost in thoughts before he heard a voice he had never expected to, ever again as Malcolm smiled and got up.

"Well, you haven't aged a day." Robert smiled as Malcolm laughed and hugged his best friend.

"I'm happy to see you, Robert. Though I wish it was under different circumstances…"

"Yes, I've heard." Robert nodded. "I'm sorry about Tommy and I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral."

"I shouldn't have to add more grief to you." Malcolm said.

"I've heard about Laurel." Robert sighed. "Poor girl… but… it wasn't her. It was all Wells."

"I've tried to find her and help her." Malcolm explained.

"Malcolm, is Moira alright?" Robert asked.

"She's been grieving and has been ill, my friend. I'm afraid she does not have much time." Malcolm said.

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

Moira was on bed, with medical devices attached to her as Malcolm accompanied Robert and then left them alone in the room…

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"You cannot save her?" Malcolm demanded as he was in Miranda's office. "What do you mean by that? You said that you had means to control life and death itself! And that you could bring people back from the death! Why won't you do it? I understand you refused to let me save my son but why won't…"

"Because we're not supposed to upset the balance if it does not play in our favor." Miranda said. "You swore an oath, Malcolm. You would not reveal our secrets and you would not use our resources without our permission." Malcolm roared as he banged the desk. "I am truly sorry but our answer is no."

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Malcolm was in the gala with Robert and other businessmen before he saw Adam Hunt shout at them as Malcolm approached him, while Hunt grabbed Robert by his shirt.

"Unhand him, Adam." Malcolm ordered.

"You!" Hunt glared. "I won't let you or anyone else challenge me…"

"Your plan to restore the Glades is… not as graceful as ours." Robert pointed out.

Malcolm neared Hunt in dangerous vicinity as the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind as Hunt paled.

"You wouldn't want anyone to know how exactly you managed to get your money, would you?" Malcolm asked as Hunt paled more. "At least we have honor. And I think your Bratva friends will not like that you've been keeping for yourself a share of the money they wanted you to launder. The only reason I'm letting you go is that you were our friend once. But should our paths cross once more, all debts will have been forgotten." He said in a cold tone as Hunt's forehead was sweating and he rushed out from the ballroom as Robert smirked.

"Wasn't that too far?" Robert questioned.

"Perhaps." Malcolm shrugged. "But, I will not let anyone treat my best friend like that."

* * *

_**Merlyn Manor** _

"Mia!" Malcolm entered the manor, looking around before approaching his bedroom. "Rebecca." He shook his wife gently as she woke up. "Rebecca."

"What…"

"Have you seen Mia?" Malcolm asked as Rebecca blinked, still half asleep.

"What… she's not…"

"I checked the bedroom and the manor, she's not here." Malcolm said as Rebecca gasped.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Mia dodged another punch of the man in front of him as they were in the cage, surrounded of people, who cheered out loudly.

The man was taller and more muscular than her but she was faster as he lunged at her but Mia jumped at the fence and kicked him in the face. The man threw a punch but Mia dodged and hit him in the face with her elbow before the second opponent kicked her in the stomach and tackled her to the ground and pinning her down. But she poked his eyes and tried to gouge them out as he screamed out, getting up as Mia roared and threw punches furiously before as her opponent blocked and dodged before he hit her in the face and she felt blood dripping out of her nose.

The man tried to throw a punch but Mia jumped back with backflip and the man attacked again, managing to hit her in the hip and face but Mia grabbed him by his arm and kicked him in the leg before she lunged at him and started to pummel him relentlessly before someone held her hands.

"OK, enough, he's down. Mia, that's enough!"

* * *

Mia came out from the shower, wrapping the towel around her naked body as a man a little older than her entered. "OK, what the hell was that?"

"They wanted a show, so I give them…"

"I need to earn money and I can't do that, if you keep pounding my best fighters into a bloody pulp."

"Well, in that case you should go for a different business, Harper!" Mia sneered as Roy sighed.

"Mia, wait. I know you're angry for losing two brothers…"

"Don't pretend to understand how I feel!" Mia yelled, glaring at Roy. "You know nothing about me!" She left the shower and approached her locker, dressing up as Roy sighed.

* * *

Mia went down the street as she walked down the alley and then she rolled her eyes upon turning around. "Look, I don't know what do you want, creep but I don't have time for this bullshit. Just leave me alone, OK?"

Suddenly, the man's hand turned into an axe as she gasped. "What the…"

The metahuman pinned her to the wall with his hand as it extended and she choked out, being covered in mud. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Clayface." The man said as he neared his face to her. "Well, Malcolm Merlyn's daughter. He would pay king's ransom for…"

"Mia!" Roy shouted as he rushed at the metahuman but he flew through him, covered in mud.

"Roy!" Mia exclaimed.

Roy grunted as Clayface sneered. "Bad move, bub."

He tried to choke Roy with his mudded hand but Roy grabbed something from his jacket that looked like an arrow and jammed it in Clayface as he froze and was shattered to pieces as Mia caught her breath.

* * *

"You didn't have to help me, Roy." Mia said.

"Yes, I did." Roy said. "Ever since the metas showed up, no corner of the street is safe." Mia looked down sadly as Roy scowled. "What?"

"I lost two brothers few months ago, you know?"

"Yeah, Tommy and Oliver, I've heard." Roy nodded.

"A metahuman killed Tommy." Mia explained as Roy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mia."

"How did you stop that creep?" Mia asked.

"Well…" Roy shrugged. "I know archery. My dad used to be a hunter." He showed Mia two bows and then a bullseye on the wall. "It's easy. Look."

He notched an arrow as Mia smiled as he hit the center of the target.

"Can you teach me to shoot?"

"Sure."

* * *

**_Few months later_ **

"Mia, what happened to you?" Malcolm asked as he noticed the bruises on her body.

"What do you care?" Mia sneered.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "Mia, I'm your father and you will treat me…"

"Save it! You may be here and you may act like my father sometimes but you keep leaving, rebuilding the town with your associates and leaving me alone here! And now, Zoom keeps showing up and…" Mia pounded him in the chest before she started to cry.

"Mia, don't cry." Malcolm assured her, holding her hands. "It's OK."

She sobbed for a while before Mia got a hold of herself. "I just miss Tommy and Ollie, Dad. I miss him so much…"

"I know. I know." Malcolm soothed her. "Shhh… it's OK, Speedy. It's OK."

* * *

For a few months, Malcolm was training Mia with bow and escrima sticks, while she was behind his back entering fight clubs to deal with grief as Mia grew closer with Roy.

* * *

Then, one day, into Malcolm's room entered a man in green hood and a woman in black hood and dragon tattoo on her shoulder as Malcolm tensed.

"What… what do you want?" Malcolm tensed before he realized who entered. "You… you're him. The Arrow, what do you…"

"I won't hurt you, Malcolm." The Arrow said as Malcolm blinked, recognizing the voice.

"Robert…"

"I need your help, Malcolm." Robert said as he put down his hood and the woman put her hood down as well and Malcolm recognized her, it was the same Asian woman that killed Frank Chen as he noticed the dragon tattoo on her shoulder and in her arms was a baby girl. "This… this is Shado… and our daughter. We're in deep trouble, Malcolm."

* * *

As Mia was going out with Roy, in an alley, they noticed someone was sneaking up on them as they turned around and Roy instinctively stood in front of Mia, protecting her. "Whatever you want, you're gonna have to…"

"Speedy, I need your help."

Mia widened her eyes, that voice, it couldn't be… " _Laurel_?" She stepped up, shock flooding through her as he looked at her childhood friend, who seemed pale and had blood on her arms and hip, bleeding.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.


	5. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Laurel have an unpleasant reunion, while Malcolm finds out what had happened to Robert and unknowing to either of them, their pasts are more linked than they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Roy helped bandage Laurel as she was in his apartment, while Mia glared at her former childhood friend, who was responsible for her brother's death.

"Thank you." Laurel said. "Really."

"What do you want?" Mia demanded as Laurel turned to her with remorse in her eyes.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see…"

"My brother is dead because of you!" Mia glared.

Laurel winced, looking down in shame before facing Mia again. "You think I don't blame myself for what happened?" She asked with broken voice. "I keep replaying in my head every single day what happened to him. I never meant to do this." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I understand you hate me but I loved your brothers. Both of them."

Mia sighed before handing her a strap of cash. "Just get out."

"Speedy…" Laurel pleaded.

"Don't call me that!" Mia snarled. "Don't you  _dare_  call me that, you of all people. Just get yourself together and once you're on your feet, I never want to see you again. You… you are dead to me."

"I know you're angry but please…"

"Save it." Mia turned around. "You may have been my family and cared for me just as much as Ollie and Tommy did but you brought nothing but pain and trouble to our lives. Just… just get out before I call the cops and A.R.G.U.S. I  _never_  want to see you again."

Laurel got up, heartbroken but understood Mia's anger as she put on her shirt. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry. But you'll always be my family. Even if I'm not your anymore."

"Whatever, Siren." Mia glowered, knowing her reputation from the news already as Laurel left the apartment in tears.

Roy sighed as he turned to Mia. "Don't you think you were being unfair to her?"

"You saw the news, right?" Mia snapped. "Black Siren. She tore down some buildings in Central City and she's Zoom's right hand."

"But she was your friend once, wasn't she? I mean, you grew up together."

"Yeah. Ollie fell in love with her and she was close friend with Tommy." Mia said. "There was a time she was a sister to me too but… they kept going into trouble and I knew better than that but since the Gambit…" Mia sighed.

"It was an accident, though." Roy pointed out. "I mean, you can't blame her for what happened with Tommy. It was Harrison Wells."

"Maybe. But her being Zoom's lackey and killing dozens of people, she  _chose_  to do that." Mia sneered. "I… I want nothing to do with that monster."

"You need to forgive her someday." Roy said. "Despite everything…"

"I don't want to hear it." Mia snapped. "Just… leave it alone."

Roy sighed as he left her alone in the room.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"Your… daughter?" Malcolm stared in disbelief as he looked at Robert and the Asian woman with a baby in her arms.

"Malcolm… it's a long story." Robert sighed. "Sit down, old friend."

* * *

**_Five years ago, Lian Yu_ **

After weeks of being tortured by Bill Wintergreen, Robert was restrained to a pillar, with scratches all over his body, when Edward Fyers entered, smirking.

"Well, you certainly have stronger spirit than I have given you credit for, Mr. Queen."

"Please… I have money… I can…" Robert pleaded weakly.

"I care not for money or anything you might offer." Fyers said. "You know too much about our operation and I'm afraid I cannot leave any loose…"

Suddenly, outside rang out explosions as one of the mercenaries burst in. "What's going…"

"It's Wilson and that assassin! Yao Fei's daughter!"

Suddenly, an arrow stuck out from the mercenary's throat as a man in black and orange mask with a sword and an Asian woman in black hood, with bow and quiver, with dragon tattoo on her shoulder, entered as she notched an arrow. "Your plans end here, Fyers." Slade said.

"I must say, you're either brave or foolish to burst here like that, Mr. Wilson." Fyers smirked before he pulled out his radio and pressed the button but scowled upon seeing that nothing happened.

"Your men are all dead. It's over." The woman in black hood said.

"Give up and this will end painlessly." Slade said before pointing his sword at him.

"You dare…" Fyers pulled out his gun before the woman fired and disarmed Fyers.

"This is for my father." The woman said as she fired another arrow but missed as Fyers dodged but the arrow managed to cut Robert's restraints as Slade tried to attack Fyers, who used his rifle to block Slade's sword and then shot Slade in the leg as he groaned and glared. Robert picked the arrow above him as he used it to stab Fyers from behind in the head repeatedly in haze of rage as Slade and the woman stared in shock before Robert passed out from the pain.

* * *

Robert later woke up in fuselage of a wrecked plane as he noticed the bandages around his body as he got up.

"You should take it easy." Slade said as he was at the fireplace. "You're stronger than I expected. Most people would not survive Fyers' torture."

Then, inside entered two women, one of them was the Asian woman he saw earlier and another dark-haired woman with bow and black and red hood and cape. "He's awake."

The Asian woman neared Robert. "Easy." She said as she rubbed Robert's chest with some cream from mashed herbs. "You need to rest." Then, she smiled. "You saved our lives. Thank you."

"Who… who are you?" Robert asked.

"My name is Shado." She said. "This is Slade Wilson and Nyssa." She turned to the two other people, who were at the door, keeping watch.

"What… what's going on?" Robert asked, not understanding as Shado sighed.

"Edward Fyers came to this place looking for something ancient. Something that my father and my people had been guarding for the last three hundred years." Shado explained. "Our family legacy."

"And I came here on behalf of the League of Assassins. We are sworn protectors of this sacred place." Nyssa said.

"Well, as for me, I work for A.S.I.S." Slade said. "I got intel that Fyers' people are working here on some dirty work. Mind telling us, who you are?"

Robert sighed. "My name is Robert Queen."

Slade raised his brows. "Like the Queens from Starling City? What brings you thousands of miles away from home?"

Robert took a breath. "A business trip to Hong Kong on my family's yacht. I brought my son with me but… our ship got caught in the storm. I went on a lifeboat, when it was sinking down. My son didn't make it."

Slade sighed, understanding the loss of a child. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"When my raft got here, first thing that happened to me was that these people were torturing me for no reason, asking me questions for which I had no answer!" Robert said, panicking.

"These people know no mercy." Nyssa nodded.

"What do they want?" Robert asked.

* * *

Shado, Slade and Nyssa accompanied Robert to some temple in the middle of the island, where was some pool with emerald bright liquid.

"This is Lazarus pit." Slade explained.

"What is this?" Robert asked.

"A remnant from time long gone. Legacy of the League of Assassins." Nyssa explained. "My father's legacy."

"League of Assassins?" Robert demanded. "They're just a myth. They're all dead."

"I am not dead yet." Nyssa said. "I am the last surviving member alongside with my sister but… she has strayed from our path."

"My father was one of the members." Shado explained. "This… this is source of eternal life. Of immortality. If it falls into wrong hands, bad people might become unstoppable force that will incur their wrath upon this world."

* * *

**_Present_ **

" _The Lazarus pit_?" Malcolm demanded. "I thought it was just a myth."

"So, you've heard of it." Robert said as Malcolm nodded.

"An… associate of mine in a circle I had joined told me about it."

" _The Ninth Circle_?" Robert asked.

"You've heard of them?" Malcolm asked back.

"Malcolm, these are dangerous people, you can't trust them." Robert pleaded.

"I know their methods may be extreme…" Malcolm tried.

"They destroyed thousands of innocent lives." Robert snapped. "I've seen what they were capable to do, just to get their hands on one of the Lazarus pits. They slaughtered most of the League of Assassins just to get to it. They crave immortality. Power."

"I had to join them." Malcolm tried to explain. "What other choice did I have? Everything I've tried to restore the Glades was for nothing. And Ninth Circle helped me."

"You have no idea, who they truly are, do you?" Robert snapped.

* * *

**_Two years ago, Lian Yu_ **

Slade was buried a while back, succumbing to disease that had been tormenting him for some time now as Robert, Nyssa, Shado and a small group of ninjas were guarding the temple before they heard a chopper land and later, two young women showed up with a group of mercenaries as Robert, Nyssa and Shado and the ninjas notched their arrows as they saw the symbol with nine circles, each within the other, on the mercenaries suits.

"State your business, now!" Robert demanded.

"My name is Eleanor Darhk. You guard an ancient source of eternal life that we want."

"This is not yours to take!" Nyssa glared. "Leave now and we may consider sparing your lives!"

"Well, I guess we have to do this the hard way, then."

The mercenaries fired as they killed some of the ninjas as Nyssa, Robert and Shado fired back but Nora used her telekinetic powers to stop the arrows midair as they fell down on the ground and they had to retreat.

"What the…"

"Dark magic." Nyssa said. "I've seen this before."

The mercenaries fired again as the ceiling crumbled and Robert, Nyssa and Shado and the temple guards fired some explosive arrows, taking down the mercenaries but Nora used her powers again as the ceiling crumbled again, forcing Robert, Nyssa and Shado to retreat once more.

"There's nothing we can do with arrows against guns." Shado snapped.

"So, we'll just leave it here?" Robert demanded. "We cannot let them take it!"

"We have no choice if we want to survive!" Nyssa snapped as they were forced to run down a hidden tunnel as the mercenaries were taking over the temple.

* * *

"We need to leave the island, now. It's not safe here anymore." Nyssa said before she collapsed on the ground as she held her hip.

"You were shot." Robert realized.

"Maybe we can heal her…"

"No." Nyssa said. "It's… it's too late for me." She whispered. "Don't… let… it… all be for nothing. The Ninth Circle… is… dangerous…"

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, confused.

"They're being led by… sinister… dark force…" Nyssa said weakly before her eyes closed slowly as Robert and Shado looked down sad.

* * *

Shado and Robert buried Nyssa's body under a pile of rocks before they used a boat to sail away.

"So, where will we go? The temple is gone. There is nothing keeping us here." Robert said.

"The war is just beginning." Shado said. "The Ninth Circle is dangerous."

"Who are they? What do they want?" Robert asked.

"Power. Chaos. Control." Shado said simply. "They're the kind of people we have vowed to stop. I used to be one of them but I thought I was fighting for the right cause before I saw them for who they really are and left."

"You mean, when you attacked Malcolm?" Robert asked as she nodded guiltily.

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Shado said. "I didn't know what I was signing up for back then but they need to be stopped. Pompeii, Chernobyl, all catastrophes that have happened, it's all because of them."

"I know someone, who might help." Robert said. "But… it's a long way." He smiled at her, caressing her cheek. "You're a strong woman, Shado. Stronger than most women I have met. Moira is fierce too but…"

"What?" Shado asked.

"She may not know that… but… she has cancer. And… as much as I love her… there's no future for me with a dying woman." Robert said. "But you… you saved my life and…"

Shado kissed Robert fiercely as she pinned him to the wall and took off his shirt, while he lifted her top as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while they laid down on bed as she moaned and breathed out…

* * *

For months, Robert and Shado were surviving how they needed to, gathering money as mercenaries, stealing and other methods they deemed necessary to return to Starling City, until they heard the news that Moira Queen had passed.

* * *

One day on the ship, as they were sailing back to Starling City, Shado was in bed, alone as she woke up and felt nausea and vertigo as she got up and picked the sheet and wrapped it around to cover herself before she ran to the toilet, vomiting as Robert went down, looking worried.

"Shado? Are you alright?"

* * *

Eleanor Darhk was in the temple on Lian Yu, saying a spell as the sarcophagus was filled with blood before from it got up a mysterious person to which she handed a black cape as the person used it to cover herself.

" _What… day… is it?_ " The figure in cape asked.

"The prophecy is nearing. The League of Assassins is finished. It's time for the League of Shadows to rise, my master." Talia al Ghul said as she entered.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.


	6. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm has a clarity that comes at great cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Oh, my God…" Malcolm whispered.

"That's why they need to be stopped." Robert pleaded. "Malcolm, they may look sincere but trust me, their intentions are far from good."

"I gave them a pledge, Robert." Malcolm protested. "And they showed me how flawed the world might be and we have the means to change it for better."

"Ninth Circle is not working for anyone else but themselves!" Robert snapped. "Trust me, the moment they have no use of you, they will betray you." He said before turning around, about to leave. "Don't tell anyone, who I am. They will use it against you."

Malcolm nodded. "I won't, Robert. I promise."

After that, Robert, Shado and their daughter Emiko vanished in shadows.

* * *

"Malcolm, what is this circle about?" Rebecca asked as she found the badge with carved nine circles within each other on Malcolm's desk. "They say that they are trying to make our city a better place."

"I believe their intentions are sincere." Malcolm said. "Look, they were able to restore the damage that had been done after Harrison turned on the accelerator in Central City."

"And are you sure you can trust them? I mean, I've heard rumors…"

"They won't hurt us, I am certain of it." Malcolm promised.

* * *

Mia was training with bow and arrow as she was hitting bullseyes in a shooting gallery in another area of the manor as Malcolm entered. "Having fun, Speedy?"

"Yeah. It keeps my mind off…" She sighed, looking sad.

"I miss him too, Mia." Malcolm hugged her tightly.

"I wish I had never met Laurel." Mia said angrily.

Malcolm sighed too. "Whoever she was before that… it's not who she is today. Don't hate her for who she was."

"What, I'm supposed to forgive her that she killed Tommy?"

"Not Laurel." Malcolm corrected. "Black Siren and Harrison Wells killed him. The Laurel you know, died in that explosion too. Mourn for our Laurel, don't hate Black Siren."

Mia considered Malcolm's words.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Malcolm entered the room as he was in the center, surrounded by a circled table. "You summoned me?"

"I have an assignment for you." Talia ordered.

* * *

Malcolm's ship landed at dock in Markovia as he went out, picking a map from his bag as he put on his black hood and snuck into a temple in the outskirts of the city, guarded by some ninjas as he used his bow to quietly take them out. Then, he climbed on rooftop and jumped down through a window, seeing the guards before they entered a secret door as Malcolm quietly followed them.

* * *

Malcolm saw some people surrounding a small pool, with emerald bright liquid as he stared in disbelief. There was an elderly woman, putting down her robe and entering the pool, diving into the water before she went out, rejuvenated and younger as Malcolm stared in disbelief.  _A Lazarus pit…_

Malcolm could not believe his own eyes. Few moments ago, it was an old crone, who might as well was a witch before she turned into a beautiful young woman as Malcolm could not help himself but admire her beautiful features. But Malcolm shook his head, deciding to focus as the men surrounding the pool put a robe on the woman, covering her naked body.

Malcolm waited for the men to leave as he descended down from above and picked a vial from his pocket, taking a sample of the water before leaving.

* * *

Malcolm was trying to blend in with the crowd, trying to leave before he noticed three men following him as he rushed into a side alley and disappeared in the shadows.

The men were looking around before Malcolm jumped down from above, stabbing one of them in the head with a knife as other two pulled out their weapons but Malcolm kicked one of them in his stomach as he stumbled and Malcolm threw the knife, hitting him in the heart. The last one used his sword to attack but Malcolm rolled, dodging his attack before pinning him to a wall and disarming him.

"You dare desecrate our well?" The man demanded as Malcolm seethed.

"That well is not yours to take. You possess the power to prolong lives of others, yet you use it for your own means." Malcolm sneered.

"So that people like you will  _never_  abuse the gift of eternal life." The man shot back. "We watch over the order of the world, while your circle sows chaos and destruction."

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm snapped before from above he heard explosions and felt tremors as the building above them collapsed. Malcolm was forced to run as everything was crumbling down before he approached the docks and got on his ship before he saw from a distance Markovia falling apart.

* * *

"So which city do you want me to smite next?!" Malcolm snarled as he burst into Miranda's office. "Thousands of dead because of your Lazarus pit!"

"Necessary sacrifice." Miranda said coldly. "Markovia was far from innocent. If you did not know, it was harboring terrorists, zealots, traitors. Men who destroyed thousands of innocent lives. And they guarded a secret which now we possess."

"So, you kill innocent people just to prove a point and to get just one thing you're after?" Malcolm snapped.

"Some people are like vermin that needs to be exterminated." Miranda said. "Don't fool yourself into thinking that you will lose sleep over Markovians. And this will wake people up from the apathy and truly act." She said bluntly as Malcolm tensed, shocked by her indifference towards human life.

* * *

Later, Malcolm watched the news, looking at the chaos in Markovia, and to his surprise, world governments were prompted to help with the casualties and people suffering as Malcolm considered, whether he had done a right thing or not.

* * *

"We now control Markovia." Miranda said as Talia smirked. "Our resources have been expanded and now we can crush Darhk's little hive."

"The prophecy must be fulfilled." Talia ordered. "It is time to search for our four horsemen. What we're doing is necessary evil to create a better place."

* * *

Malcolm and Mia were training but Malcolm was deep down angry as in an outburst, he hit Mia in the head hard as she fell down as she clutched her face. "Ow! Dad!"

Malcolm realized what he had done as he caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, honey…"

"What's gotten into you?" Mia snapped.

Malcolm sighed. "I'm… it's just been a bad day. I… I shouldn't have let you train. Get some rest, OK?"

"Dad, what's going on?" Mia asked. "Ever since that work trip of yours, you've been… different."

"Mia, don't worry about it. Please." Malcolm pleaded.

* * *

Malcolm was in his office, alone before Talia entered and Malcolm tensed. "What do you want?"

"You've seen the news. People are now restoring Markovia and trying to restore order and balance." Talia said. "Now free of terrorists and zealots and woken from apathy and indifference, people are making it a better place."

"At the cost of thousands of innocent lives." Malcolm gritted his teeth.

"Innocent? No, sacrifices." Talia said. "Just like young Bruce Wayne was for Batman to rise. And Oliver for Robert to become the Green Arrow." Malcolm's blood ran cold. "Yes. I know about it. Your former best friend, returning back from the dead and now our sworn enemy. There's no trying to deny it, Malcolm, we have eyes and ears everywhere."

"What do you want from me?" Malcolm demanded.

"Your absolute loyalty." Talia said bluntly.

"I'll never betray him." Malcolm snapped.

"You don't have a choice in this matter." Talia said as another figure, with a black hood and cape entered.

" _Either you will pledge your loyalty to me… or I will take your soul to ensure it, Malcolm…_ "

"Who are you?" Malcolm asked, not recognizing the man and chill sent down his spine, not liking it one bit.

" _I'm the one who came before men… before creation itself… I am eternity… and I will ensure your loyalty to me… and you will seek four horsemen to me, Malcolm Merlyn…_ "

"Never." Malcolm snapped.

"Then you're already dead." John King said, entering with his sword, attacking Malcolm, who dodged and grabbed a sword from a stand on the wall, fencing with King. Their skills were evenly matched as sparks flied and neither opponent was able to injure the other. But then, King kicked Malcolm in his knee, causing for him to kneel. He was about to deliver a crippling blow before Malcolm stabbed him in his heart as King gasped and gagged, blood filling his mouth before Malcolm pulled out his sword and King collapsed to the ground, coughing and gagging as he cackled. "I trained you well… but… now… you're ours."

Malcolm scowled, not understanding before in front of him suddenly appeared the caped figure, putting down it's hood and Malcolm paled upon seeing it's face. "What kind of monster are you?"

" _I am the Beast that shall conquer the Earth. And now, because you have allowed murder and death to enter your soul, you are mine._ " The figure opened its mouth as Malcolm paled and screamed in pain as everything faded to black.

* * *

The next day, Malcolm woke up, not remembering what happened last night as he read the news that John King died in a horrible accident as he was having breakfast with Mia and Rebecca. He didn't act any differently than any other day but still, there were things that were… off.

"Dad? Is everything OK?" Mia asked.

"Everything is alright, Speedy." Malcolm assured her calmly.

* * *

Later, Malcolm entered the office with circled table as he knelt down.

"What is thy bidding?"

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled, Malcolm." Talia ordered. "Soon enough, a breach will open, allowing to enter another Earth. A world different from ours."

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked, not understanding.

"Now is not time to explain but you shall use the breach to enter the parallel Earth and you will help us use our resources for the Beast to arrive and fulfill the prophecy. And you will seek Moira Queen of that dimension and use her for our prophecy to come truth." Talia said. "But before that, we have one order for you."

"What is it?" Malcolm asked.

"Destroy Robert Queen." Talia ordered.

"You want me to kill him?" Malcolm scowled.

"No. Dying is easy. We want to make him wish he was dead. Star City considers Green Arrow a legend. But break him, humiliate him, terrify him and show him for the world to see as he really is, nothing but a man… and he will have lost everything." Talia said coldly as Malcolm smirked.

"So be it."

* * *

Rebecca entered Malcolm's office, looking for him before she found a book in one of the drawers, with nine circles as a symbol on the covering as she opened the book and was horrified by its contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and the Circle comes with a plan to break the Green Arrow as they decide to expand their goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Malcolm returned to Talia's office as he showed her a purple orb. "You have found it."

"Orb of Trigon." Malcolm nodded. "It was not easy, it was protected by many sorcerers that have tasted my blade. Poor Zatara. He and his daughter were stubborn fools."

"The prophecy must be fulfilled. This Earth shall be cleansed." Talia ordered. "You have done well, Malcolm. The Beast is weak and the new horsemen need to be sought soon. But you need to do one last mission. Destroy Robert Queen."

"I will do as you command, my mistress." Malcolm bowed before Talia.

* * *

Malcolm then entered the catacombs beneath Star City as he faced a legion of ninjas and the caped figure, the Beast. " _Malcolm Merlyn, now reborn as John King, you shall crush our enemy, Robert Queen._ "

"Do you want me to kill him?" Malcolm asked.

" _Kill him and he becomes a martyr, a legend. But break him, terrify him, humiliate him and show him to the world as he truly is, as a man, then they will see that he is no hero… that he can be destroyed. You shall use your connections and study the Arrow carefully._ " The Beast said.

* * *

An army of ninjas entered Star City, led by Talia and Malcolm as they started to research how many people has the Arrow saved as the ninjas were abducting each and every one of them from the shadows.

* * *

" _There has been increasing count of disappearances of people that the Arrow has saved and it is not clear at the moment, whether it is a coincidence or an elaborated attempt to attack the Star City vigilante…_ "

* * *

The ninjas gathered the people into an abandoned building, in zip-cuffs as they were all guarded. The police tried to get on scene but as they neared the building, arrows from the rooftop shot them all down.

As one of the ninjas was about to execute a hostage, the Arrow burst in with a zipline arrow through the window with Shado as they engaged the ninjas as Arrow shot them down and Shado used her bow and a knife to kill them.

* * *

On the rooftop, Arrow and Shado faced Malcolm, Talia and the ninjas. "Whatever is supposed to happen, will happen, Robert. You can't stop this."

"What are you doing, Malcolm?" Arrow demanded.

"This city needs to be cleansed of the filth poisoning it. This whole world shall be cleansed and you have become a thorn in our side." Malcolm said. "The Beast and its horsemen shall rise. This Earth will be ours. Join us."

"Malcolm, you have lost your mind." The Arrow sneered.

"It's not Malcolm Merlyn anymore." Shado said. "The friend you remember is dead. He belongs to the Beast now."

"And so shall you. I will give you an only chance to join us." Malcolm said.

"Never." The Arrow snapped as he fired an arrow but Malcolm blocked it with his sword as the ninjas surrounded them.

"Do not interfere." Malcolm ordered as he attacked the Arrow. Shado came to assist but Malcolm kicked her back before attacking Arrow with his sword but Arrow blocked with his bow, while Talia engaged Shado. Talia fought with her sword as Shado blocked with her bow but Talia kicked Shado in the stomach. The Arrow hit Malcolm in the chest but Malcolm blocked another incoming attack and stabbed the Arrow in his knee as he knelt down, while Talia pointed her sword at Shado.

"You have lost." Malcolm said.

"Then, kill me. What are you waiting for?" Robert demanded.

"I won't kill you… I'm going to set you free. Free to see you watch your city tear itself apart and everyone you care about to be hunted down and killed." Malcolm said coldly as he held Robert's jaw. "Every scream, every death, vengeance for all the Arrow has done. I don't have to kill you. I am going to make you wish you were dead."

* * *

The next day, there was a live transmission in Star City as the Arrow was in chains, on his knees and bloodied.

" _People of Star City, look at your hero. The days of the archer protecting your city are over._ " Talia announced. " _He's no hero. He's a human. A failure to your city._ "

And on TV were all the people that Arrow has saved, in restraints as the ninjas were executing them all, slitting their throats, one by one. " _He was unable to protect the innocents as he vowed to._ "

Then, on screen was the Arrow, on a gurney, restrained, facing the camera. " _Do you understand now? There is no savior. No more hope. No more Arrow._ "

They pulled away the Arrow's hood and lifted his mask to show the face of Robert Queen.

* * *

As the feed then ended, they let Robert go as he knelt down. "What are you waiting for? Kill me."

Talia smirked. "I don't have to kill you, Robert. We've broken you already."

They then dragged in Shado in chains, dirtied and bruised and in ripped clothes as Robert glared hatefully, while his blood boiled. "What have you done to her?"

"We're taking her and your child as our prize, Mr. Queen." Talia said.

"Why won't you just kill us?" Robert demanded.

"Why kill, if you can control?" Talia smirked as another ninja brought in a little girl, with a blade to her throat.

"No!" Robert snarled. "Not my daughter, you…"

Talia hit Robert in the head as he fell down. "Live forever with the fact that you have lost everything, Mr. Queen. There's no defying us."

They walked away as Robert turned to Malcolm, disappointed before he noticed that Malcolm's eyes, once full of kindness, were different. "What happened to you, Malcolm? Why?"

"No one defies the will of the Beast, Robert. No one." Malcolm said, in a sadistic tone that matched John King as he walked away.

* * *

Laurel was in her apartment in Central City, with a bottle in her beer and depressed before Malcolm in black hood entered and fired a dart at Laurel, who passed out.

* * *

Laurel was locked up in a small cell with nothing but a white gown as she was yelling furiously. " _Let me out of here now!_ "

"Her abilities may prove to be useful." Amanda Waller said, intrigued as the doctors were observing her.

"Make sure she learns new kinds of pain, Miss Waller." Malcolm said as Waller nodded. "I want her to suffer for what she did to my son."

* * *

"Shado will become a great asset to our cause. We've broken her and made it clear what happens if she defies us." Talia said as she bowed before the caped figure. "What is the next step?"

" _I… had a glimpse into the future… there is another Earth waiting for us. We shall go there and fulfill the prophecy. The League of Shadows and the Horsemen shall rise under the Ninth Circle._ "

"Why not conquer this Earth…"

" _Because a speedster has laid claim to it. A speedster from Central City too powerful for our army to fight against… but I have made contact with someone from Earth-1, who shall help us…_ "

* * *

**_Merlyn Manor_ **

Malcolm returned home as Rebecca was waiting for him in his office, with a book, where on its cover were nine circles, each within the other.

"What is this, Malcolm?" Rebecca demanded.

"Rebecca, just calm down." Malcolm said.

"You've been acting strange lately, distant towards me and Mia and making these… investments, searching for ancient artifacts and…"

Before Rebecca could finish, an alarm blared throughout the city as they saw a blue bolt of lightning outside the window scouring around the town.

"Zoom. He's here." Malcolm paled.

"Dad? What's going on?" Mia asked.

"We need to leave here now, it's not safe for us anymore!" Malcolm ordered.

* * *

As Malcolm, Rebecca and Mia were running, suddenly a breach opened… and they ended up in an alley somewhere in Seattle… but… it looked different than they remembered.

* * *

**_Earth-1_ **

Takeo Yamashiro knelt down before a memorial, on which was Maseo's photo. "Rest in peace, brother."

Then, suddenly, in front of him appeared a ghost as Takeo stared. " _Do you seek revenge for your brother, Takeo Yamashiro?_ "

"Who are you?"

" _I have been called many things over many lifetimes… I can grant you power over death… power strong enough so you can destroy Oliver Queen once and for all._ "

"How?" Takeo demanded.

" _I have glimpsed into the future… you shall travel to Hindu Kush, seeking a straggler… and you will train him in the ways of League of Assassins._ " The ghost ordered.

"Who is this straggler?" Takeo asked.

" _Someone, who will help you destroy Oliver Queen. But… you must seek the help of someone else… Damien Darhk…_ "

* * *

_**H.I.V.E HQ** _

Darhk was observing his idol as the ghost appeared in front of him. "I did as you asked. I helped found Imperial Ring."

" _Excellent. Soon enough, a new ally will appear, someone, who will help you in your cause…_ "

"Who?" Darhk asked.

" _You shall see in time…_ " The ghost said before he vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will end soon, there will be only one or two more chapters left.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of Malcolm's schemes on Earth-1 is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

On Earth-1, Malcolm studied the history of his doppelganger, learning that he had become Ra's al Ghul but was killed by his resurrected son, who turned against him. Free from his past life on Earth-2, Malcolm changed his name to "John King", his foe and quickly, within a year amassed power and wealth, becoming the third richest man in the United States thanks to his wits and charms and founding Kingdom Corp. He met Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor on his ventures and impressed them with his charm, while trying to restore Star City after the assault of H.I.V.E. However, per instructions of the Beast, King also started to search for allies to join the Ninth Circle on Earth-1, businessmen and terrorists and anyone, who would be willing to go to extreme to achieve their ambitions. However, one day, few months after the Green Arrow was exposed, John King was assigned with two more missions.

* * *

" _Seek Talia al Ghul on this Earth and see if she can be swayed to our cause._ " The mysterious voice said as it came out from the orb that King had in his office.

"And if she refuses?" King asked.

" _Then, I shall take her soul and our Talia will help fulfill the prophecy._ " The mysterious voice said.

* * *

In a monastery far away, Talia al Ghul was meditating as John King approached her, bowing. "I have been searching for you."

"I am not interested in training another student. I have renounced this life, since I lost my father." Talia said indifferently. "The father I remember, is gone."

"I have a proposition for you." King offered. "A new age is coming to Star City and I would like to offer you to join our circle."

Talia listened to King's offer. "Why should I help the murderer of my father, while it was a justified act and honorable one?"

"I promise you that you shall become a witness of a new age." King promised as Talia considered.

* * *

Moira's corpse was brought on a table as Damien Darhk entered with John King. "Why should I help you bring her back to life? I did as you asked and helped found Imperial Ring. What do I get out of this?"

"A dawn of a new age, Damien." King promised as Darhk sighed before he cut himself on his arm and started to say an incantation before Moira's eyes opened.

* * *

In the manor, King bowed before the orb. " _If she refuses, I shall sway her to our cause, Merlyn._ "

"Understood, master."

Unknown to King, his wife was watching from the door as she burst in. "What is this, Malcolm? What are you doing?"

"Rebecca, it's nothing you need to…"

"No more lies, Malcolm!" Rebecca snapped. "You've been making these connections with other people, with criminals and…"

"You don't understand, Rebecca…"

" _Kill her!_ " The voice from the orb ordered. And in that instant, King grabbed a letter opener from his desk and stabbed Rebecca in the heart as she gasped, looking into King's emotionless cold eyes and no hint of remorse on his face before she slumped on the floor, bleeding out.

"Malcolm… why…"

"You would never understand, Rebecca. This world needs to be cleansed and I shall do it." King said as Rebecca stared without seeing with a glassy look in her eyes as her head tilted to a side.

Unknowing to Malcolm, Mia was peeking the entire time, realizing that it's not her father anymore but a monster with his face as she covered her mouth and eyes filled with tears. In horror, she grabbed a page from King's ledger and ran away from home.

* * *

Mia was in Seattle, posing as a runaway homeless girl as she blended in with other runaways before she looked up anyone she thought could help as she tried to google up familiar names she remembered from Earth-2, including Malcolm's secretary Felicity as she found that Felicity Smoak had woken up from coma few months back and she also studied Oliver Queen and his life of the Green Arrow, inspired by his deeds and proud of her foster brother's actions.

* * *

" _The prophecy must be fulfilled._ " The voice from the orb ordered. " _Damien Darhk has found the corpse of Moira Queen and helped bring her back. If she can be swayed, she will help you seek the four horsemen we need, Malcolm. Soon enough, you shall prepare a body for me._ "

"Yes, Master." King nodded as he knelt before the orb on the pedestal in his office. "Talia al Ghul has turned her back on us. I may have failed but she thinks investing in us is a waste of time. However, she did train my son's doppelganger to follow the example of Oliver Queen."

" _If she cannot be persuaded, you shall bring her to me. Find Eleanor Darhk and she will help you subjugate Talia al Ghul._ "

* * *

Talia al Ghul was restrained by telekinetic magic as she was forced to her knees by Nora Darhk. "If you're going to kill me, do it. I am tired of father's and the League's endless war. I remedied Mr. Merlyn's mistake and helped reform his son."

"You are going to help us build a better world, Lady Talia." Nora smirked. "In a way, you already did on our Earth."

Talia scowled. "What do you…"

Suddenly, Nora touched Talia's forehead before her eyes turned pale white for a few seconds and then, Talia's head tilted down lifelessly before a minute later, she looked up and her eyes turned normal but still… there was something different about them.

"Welcome to Earth-1… Lady Talia."

"Don't call me that here, Malcolm." Talia said. Her voice was same, yet still… different. "It's time for us to seek our horsemen and find a new host for the Beast."

"We have found our candidates. Thomas Merlyn. Thea Queen. And Sara Lance as the host body." King said. "And we have used our resources to bring back to life our leader, David Cain."

"Good." Talia nodded as she got up. "It's time to prepare the world for the Beast's arrival and seek our four horsemen. I shall bring allies in other circles, while you will conscript the warriors to our cause."

"I already have two people, who have joined us. Joseph Wilson and Jade Nguyen." King nodded.

"And Shado?" Talia said.

"We have secured her compliance by taking her daughter and promised her to bring to this Earth Robert Queen and her beloved ones, assuming our resources will be able to bring here the Orb of Trigon and John Constantine shall not seize it." King said.

"There is also one man I think could help our cause." Talia said. "He was a former member of the League of Assassins before he was expelled. I found him from the memory of this Talia." She said, looking at her own body in disgust. "His name is Richard Dragon."

"I will send our agents to reach out to him as well." King nodded. "The League of Shadows will rise and the prophecy will be fulfilled. The new age of the Beast and its horsemen shall come. What if Moira Queen will be able to resist our will?" He questioned.

"Only her return is only a part of the prophecy, just as the death of Takeo was. It doesn't matter if she resists us or not, if her resurrection is successful, we will seek new horsemen and new host body for our master." Talia ordered.

* * *

_**Present, Gotham City** _

Mia reached the last pages of the journal, eyes filling with tears at how much her father had changed and how the Ninth Circle warped his morality.

"Dad… why… why did this have to happen to you? On any Earth…"

Then, she reached the last pages of his journal as she read the final words.

" _It struck me, when the night came and I was wondering if Oliver, Thomas and their friends would try to stop me and the League of Shadows, that this might be my final journal entry. These words, my last. I hope that Mia, my own daughter and my son's doppelganger and Oliver, who I loved as my own son, will read this journal and perhaps, when they learn a little about my own journey through life, understand me. Maybe even forgive me. Ever since I learned that there are men with power that want to change the world but use extreme measures to do so, my path of life was colored with blood and paved with lies, intrigues, deceits and treachery. But I never lied about how I felt, when it came to my family. And with this journal, I shall show it to you._

_Mia, Tommy, Oliver… whoever shall read these words… I present to you the truth, that you may do with it as you will. And while I may not have shown it, I will always love you. And I would rather let you die, so that you could find your peace in afterlife, rather than make you witness the wrath and cruelty of the Beast and the Ninth Circle._

_With love,_

_Malcolm._ "

Mia's eyes filled with tears, realizing that there still was a small sliver of humanity in her father as she closed the journal.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Dad. You deserved better." Mia sniffed.

Henry then opened the door. "Mia, it's dinner." He noticed Mia was crying. "Is everything OK?"

Mia put the journal into the drawer quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine, really." Mia said, getting a hold of herself as she went out from her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Dearden Chronicles. Hope this gives a better insight into what happened in my other stories in The Dar(h)k War saga.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this story until its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
